Tickets to Comic-Con
by mabelreid
Summary: Minor spoilers for "Hail and Farewell, and spoilers for "Truth or Dare. This beginning of this story takes place after "Hail and Farewell," and after "Truth or Dare." McGee offers the last ticket to Comic-Con to his old friend Spencer Reid. Will the outing take his mind off JJ's revelation? What will happen when Reid and Bishop meet?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: see my profile.**_

_**A/n I'm planning this as a short story, two, maybe three chapters. Please enjoy.**_

Timothy McGee closed the last file regarding their latest case and dumped it into his outbox. He sighed and stretched his arms over his head. He glanced over at Gibbs's desk. His boss had left early for a change and McGee figured that he was home working on his latest boat.

"You okay," Ellie said from her desk.

"Yeah, just thinking about Gibbs."

"He seems fine since the burial."

"You know better than that, Bishop."

She pondered Gibbs's empty desk for a minute. "I suppose you're right. Still, you know he won't talk about it."

"I know."

"Look, we can't force him to confide in us."

"What do we do?"

"The same as always, we do our jobs better than he expects."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Tim said with a weary smile.

"So," Ellie said as she rose to her feet. "Have you found anyone to take our sixth ticket for Comic-con?"

"I have someone in mind, but I haven't reached him yet. I'm going to try again before I go home."

"Oh? Who is it?"

McGee smirked and Ellie's nerves jumped at his expression. "I think I'll wait to say until I talk to him."

"McGee."

"Don't worry. I'll be right back."

He left her at her desk and walked through the bullpen to the breakroom. Two agents occupied the room, one at the snack machine and the other reading a novel with a hamburger and fries on the table. He smelled the food and his stomach growled. He looked at his watch and realized that if he didn't hurry, he'd be late for dinner. Normally, missing Delilah's cooking meant that he'd partake of leftovers late at night. This night, he wanted her specialty fresh. She made amazing lemon chicken and wild rice, and he meant to taste it hot off the stove.

He realized that he was distracted by thoughts of his stomach and if he didn't step it up, Bishop might leave. He pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed a number he'd memorized years ago.

"Spencer Reid."

"Hey, it's Tim."

"Timothy McGee?"

"Yeah, don't sound so surprised.

"Sorry, it's been a while."

"You're the one that disappeared without a word, except to Emily."

"Had to get away, you know why."

"Yeah, I know why. You okay?"

"No, but I'm back to work tomorrow. We'll see how it goes from there?"

"Have you talked to JJ?"

"No."

McGee decided to let it go. Spencer would talk when he was ready. In some ways, he reminded McGee of Gibbs.

"I have a suggestion that'll brighten your day."

"I'm listening."

"Do you have tickets for Comic-Con this year?"

"No, I don't want to go alone. I've alienated most of my friends, due to the demands of my job and asking anyone at work is – awkward and futile depending on the person."

"Good," McGee said happily. "I have an extra, All-Access ticket with your name on it."

"All-Access," his friend repeated with a squeak. "Don't toy with me, Tim."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"How did you score six All-Access Passes?"

"Jimmy knows a relative of Stan Lee and she hooked us up."

"Who's going?"

"Delilah, Jimmy, Me, Breena, and Ellie."

"You talked me into it."

"That was _too_ easy."

"Why?"

"I know you love Comic-con, but I also know that you've had a rough year. I thought I'd have to push harder."

"I'm not saying no to a free All-Access Pass, Tim."

"All right, I understand. Think about your costume, okay. I'll email you all the details."

"Fine. How are the twins?"

"Amazing. You need to visit them."

"Soon."

"Look, I have to get going," McGee looked at his watch. "I promised Delilah I'd pick up diapers, milk, and bread on the way home."

"All the essentials for a young family."

"True. See you later, Spencer."

"Bye."

McGee hurried back to the bullpen for his bag and to sign out of his work computer. Bishop glanced up as he entered and studied him with raised eyebrows. "So?"

"So, I talked to a friend of mine, Dr. Spencer Reid and he's agreed to join us."

"Wait." Ellie held up a hand as interest flared in her eyes. "Didn't I hear you talking to Jack about him the other day. She asked you if you'd heard from him and you said no, but you were sure he was okay."

McGee's eyebrows went up. "You heard that?"

"Yeah, I was in the ladies room and when I came out you were in the hallway going the opposite direction. It was right before the interrogation with that drug dealer who sold the overdose to Petty Officer Lloyd."

"Right. I just can't believe you remembered it."

"I did because you both sounded concerned and I wondered if you were talking about a missing person and if I could help and then I got distracted.

"No, he's not missing. He went on a voluntary sabbatical."

"Why?"

McGee shook his head. "I can't tell you. It's a personal thing."

"Okay, but why ask him if he's on sabbatical?"

"Because he's back, and I thought going to Comic-Con would be fun."

"I see," Ellie said. "So, what's he like."

"He's an FBI profiler. That's how Jack met him."

"How did _you_ meet him?"

"It was seventeen years ago when I was finishing my degree a Johns Hopkins. He was a guest lecturer."

Ellie's eyebrows went up in surprise. "Is that so?"

"Yeah, Spencer is a genius and a child prodigy. He'd earned three doctorates by the time he was twenty-one. He has multiple BA Degrees as well. He has an eidetic memory and is the fastest speed reader I've ever met."

"Hm, sounds intriguing."

"Well, he's smart, but he's also a huge comic book fan, and he's an amateur magician."

"Seriously."

"Yep," McGee said and he fought to keep the smile off his face at Bishop's peaking interest.

"Well, then I guess I'd better be prepared for anything."

"Yes, you should."

"Right, well, I'm out of here. I'm beat and I'm starving."

"Yeah, I need to go as well. Delilah will skin me if I'm late and don't have the excuse of a case."

"See you later."

"Bye."

McGee packed up his laptop and grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair. He was about to hurry in the direction of the elevator when Jack entered the bull-pen from the direction of her office. "Hey, McGee," she greeted.

"Hi, Jack."

"You leaving?"

"Yeah, I have to make a stop at the market and if I don't hurry, I'll be late."

"I'll walk you to the elevator."

"Sure."

"So, I talked to Spencer. He called to say he's back from his sabbatical."

"I know, I talked to him too."

"Yeah, he said you offered him a ticket to Comic-Con."

The elevator arrived and McGee hit the button for the first floor as Jack stepped on with him. "Is that a problem?"

"No, but I thought you might ask Abby."

"I thought about it, but then I decided that Spencer needed the distraction after what happened in February."

Jack reached over and pushed the stop button. The elevator car shuddered to a halt and McGee's eyebrows went up. "You learn that from Gibbs."

"Yep."

McGee stared at her then realized if he hit the button to send the elevator to the ground floor, she'd likely stop it again. "All right, Jack. What is it?"

"You tell me."

"I asked Spencer because he's more upset than he'll admit, and not because he's in love with JJ. His mother's not doing well, and frankly, I thought I could distract him."

"By setting him up with Bishop."

"What? No!"

"Tim."

He shifted uncomfortably in the stuffy elevator. He was going to be late enough to seriously irritate his wife. "Yes, you're right. I thought if I introduced them, they might hit it off. Ellie's beautiful, and more importantly, she's smart and she's into comic books."

"I'll grant you that, just be careful."

"I will."

Jack started the elevator. "Sorry to keep you. I know Delilah and the twins are waiting."

"It's okay. Thanks, Jack."

She winked at him and got off the elevator on the next floor. He watched the doors closed and tried not to think of what might happen if Spencer and Ellie didn't hit it off.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"Sorry I was late," McGee said two hours later when twins were asleep.

"It's okay. I know I still get jumpy when you don't come home on time and I don't know you're on a case. I still flash back to the three months you were in Paraguay." Delilah said.

He reached for her and cupped her face with his hands. "I get it, which is why I try not to worry you."

"You do, and I need to move on. It's been over a year now and – "

McGee leaned in and kissed her. "No, you don't need to move on," he made quotes with his fingers. "I was tortured physically and you were tortured mentally. Honestly, you amaze me with your strength. You didn't know if you'd ever see me again, and yet you never lost hope. In fact, every night on that ship I'd think of you and I could swear that I could hear you telling me to never give up hope. You kept me from giving in to complete despair, Delilah McGee."

She blinked away tears. "I couldn't give up, not with the babies on the way. I had to believe."

"I'm glad you did. Now, why don't I clean up and you can tell me about your day."

She told him about her day of paperwork at the DOD and he laughed because he knew what it was to have days of paperwork, and no case to break up the monotony.

"What did Lisa say about the twins? We're they good?"

"Johnny was, but as usual, Morgan was the trouble maker. This time she crawled under our bed and got her pant leg caught on a screw poking out of the bed frame. Lisa said she nearly called you, but then she was able to get her free and pulled out from under. Of course, by that time, Johnny was screaming and she had two very upset toddlers on her hands for about an hour."

"What are we going to do with Morgan?"

"Don't ask me. She's your daughter. She has your talent for trouble."

"Dee!"

"It's true. Anyway, you know how great Lisa is with them. She got them calmed down and by the time I got home, all was well."

"Good."

"So, tell me about your day."

He went through the day and she listened in silence until he mentioned Comic-Con and Spencer Reid. "So, I called him and he agreed."

"He's back. That's great. I was worried about him."

McGee closed the door of the dishwasher and set the cycle. He grabbed a glass of ice water and followed his wife to the living room. He flopped into his favorite easy chair and turned to take Delilah's hand after she rolled up beside him.

"He sounds better than he did three months ago. I think he's working out his issues."

"I hope you're right."

"I am. I invited him to come to see the twins and he agreed. I thought we could have dinner one night."

"I think that's a great idea.

"Did you tell the others that he's joining us for Comic-Con?"

"Ellie knows, but I haven't had the chance to tell Jimmy?"

"What did Ellie say?"

"That he sounds like an interesting man?"

Delilah eyed her husband and whatever she saw in his face narrowed her eyes. "What are you doing, husband?"

"Lying here enjoying a quiet evening with my wife."

"Ha, that's not what I meant."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't like your innocent tone, Tim. You have something up your sleeve."

"No, I don't," he lied smoothly while looking at the ceiling instead of his wife.

"Then, why don't you make eye contact with me."

He lowered his gaze to his wife and met her questioning stare. "All right, I thought that if Ellie met him that she might – I don't know, take his mind off JJ."

"You want to set them up."

"Why not?"

"Because he just found out that JJ's loved him for fifteen years and never told him."

"Yes, and you know very well that he'd never act on it, Dee. He loves Henry and Michael and he'd never do anything to break up her family."

"I know, but – well, I suppose you're right He deserves to be happy."

"Yes, he does."

"I hope your plan works."

"So do I."

"Come on," Delilah slapped his leg. "The kids are asleep and I want some personal time with my gorgeous husband.

Tim levered to his feet with a groan. "I suppose I have enough energy to fulfill my duties as a husband.

"You're a laugh a minute, Timothy McGee. You never say no to a little action."

"True," he agreed and made her laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: see my profile**_

_**A/n I've been to my city's version of Comic-Con about five times, so some of what is described in this chapter is from my own experiences. I've never gone with an All-Access Pass, or attended any of the panels they've had, so that part is total imagination. **_

He studied his reflection in the bathroom mirror and decided his original instincts in picking a costume for Comic-Con felt right. He pushed back a stray lock of hair from his face and adjusted the knitted scarf at his neck. He flipped up the collar of the navy-blue coat he wore over a light-blue dress shirt and navy blue slacks. His brown shoes were battered, and he had to wear his mismatched socks, even if they weren't part of his character. He'd shaved clean and his hair was shorter but wavy and disordered on his head. He smoothed down one of the sleeves of his coat and turned from the mirror.

In his living area, his eyes traveled over the stacks of books in shelves and sitting on most of the available floor space. He picked up "The Narrative of John Smith," and slid it into its place on the shelves. He never left it on the floor since he'd stopped carrying it in his messenger bag. His cell beeped and he read a text from Tim.

"We're on our way. Be there in ten."

Reid answered and picked up his wrist-band. He put it on and shoved his wallet, badge and phone into his slacks pockets. He took another look around his apartment as though he was leaving it for good, then shook his head.

_Why are you so nervous?_

JJ flashed into his mind and his nerves jumped. They'd spoken _exactly_ once in the last two and a half months since he'd returned from his self-imposed sabbatical. He cursed his eidetic memory and his inability to forget her words. He also cursed the man who'd forced the confession from her, if not for him – well they did say that ignorance is bliss.

_Were you ignorant, or have you always known on some level that she loved you?_

He shook his head as if coming out of a pool of water. No! Today he'd enjoy Comic-Con and he'd forget about Jennifer Jareau, her lies, and their "understanding," he told himself rather sternly as he hurried from the apartment and down to the parking lot.

The sun beat down on him like a living thing and he began to regret his costume. He hoped that Tim McGee's vehicle had a working air conditioning system because the July weather was merciless that year. Fortunately, a dark green SUV pulled into the parking lot one minute later and Reid sighed with relief as he climbed inside.

"Hey," McGee greeted from the driver's seat. "You were right, great costume."

"Thanks."

"Hi Spencer," Delilah greeted.

"Hey, Delilah.

"Good to see you, Spencer," Jimmy greeted.

"You too."

He saw the only available seat, was next to an unfamiliar woman in the back seat of the SUV. She had blue eyes, long wavy blond hair and she wore a Captain Marvel costume. She studied him with an expression that made him wonder what she might be thinking.

"Hello," he said and sat next to her.

"This is Eleanor Bishop," Tim said. "Bishop, this is Dr. Spencer Reid."

"Nice to meet you," Reid said. "Please call me Spencer."

"I'm Ellie, it's nice to meet you, too."

They shared several minutes of awkward silence as Tim piloted the SUV out of the parking lot and to the main street that took them into DC and the Conference Center.

"Hey, Spencer," Breena greeted him. "How are you," she asked, and he could've kissed her for taking the attention off him.

"Hi, Breena. I'm good. Thanks for asking. How's Elizabeth?"

"She's amazing. She's with the twins. Abby and Lisa are having their own party at Tim's place. They spoil the kids."

Reid smiled. "They sound a bit like Garcia with Henry and Michael. She spoils them shamefully."

"How are the boys," Delilah asked.

"They're good. Henry's going to be ten soon. I can't believe how quickly time passes."

"They're Spencer's god-children," Delilah said to Ellie."

"Oh."

Reid wondered if she'd say more than one word at a time while they all spent the day together. He tried not to stare at her as he pondered the question. The skin-tight costume showed off her curves and he loved the red and blue colors in combination with her skin, and hair.

_Say something._

He tried to think of some way to bring up all that he'd learned about her from Tim, Delilah, and the internet search he'd done. Thank God, he hadn't mentioned her to Garcia, otherwise, his best friend would've run a background check so deep, the poor woman would lose any semblance of mystery.

"So," Jimmy said as he took in Reid's coat. "McGee wouldn't tell us what you're wearing."

Reid took in Jimmy's Green Lantern outfit and Breena's Wonder Woman costume. She'd chosen the updated look from the most recent movie.

"Yeah, he wouldn't tell me either," Delilah complained from her passenger seat next to Tim. She and Tim had chosen to be Elrod and Galadriel from the Lord of the Rings and Reid almost sniggered at the points on Tim's ears.

"I'm Sherlock Holmes, the Benedict Cumberbatch incarnation."

"Oh, nice."

Delilah smirked at him. "Well, I like it. It suits you."

"Do you have a favorite Conan Doyle story," Ellie asked him.

Her question startled him but at the same time, it gave him an opening he needed. "Depends. I like Sherlock Holmes, obviously, but Conan-Doyle wrote several stories of the macabre. I like "Lot 249."

Ellie smiled for the first time, and it lit up her face in a way that made his spine tingle. "Yeah, that's a good one. It's been adapted to film a couple of times. Personally, I like the Tales of Conan Doyle adaption for the BBC, instead of the "Tales from the Darkside: The Movie," adaption."

"I agree," Reid said, enthusiastically. "I didn't enjoy the slapstick and slasher film elements."

"Do you like the "Ring of Thoth?"

"Yes, but not as much as "Lot 249."

"I loved it," Ellie said. "I thought the idea of a man living for thousands of years after losing the woman he loved was – extremely sad."

Reid managed to keep back a shiver at the thought. The reason that Ellie liked the story was the same reason he hated it or rather disliked it. He'd actively despised the tale after Maeve's death, but time had mellowed his feelings, to the point that he wondered why the protagonist of "The Ring of Toth," couldn't move on in all the time he'd lived.

"It is," he agreed as this thought skimmed over his conscious mind.

They fell silent again and Reid failed to notice that Tim and Delilah were smirking at each other and that Jimmy and Breena were trying not to show that they were listening to every word instead of making their own conversation.

"Tim tells me that you were with the NSA before NCIS. What was that like?"

"I loved it. I applied to NCIS years ago, and during my first case with the team, Gibbs found it and gave me the option to jump agencies. I decided that I wanted to catch the bad guys, instead of sitting in a corner with my laptop, as an analyst."

"I understand," Reid said. "My friends at the FBI sometimes kid me for not taking the offers I get from headhunters. I like to help people."

Tim pulled the car onto the freeway exit and sighed. "Looks like the traffic is gonna be murder the closer we get.

Reid saw the streets lined with people walking in the direction of the Convention Center. He saw many of them in Cosplay. It was a colorful and happy crowd that crossed the street as they turned into a parking garage across the way that serviced a shopping center. "Here's where I come in handy," Delilah said happily as they pulled into the last available handicapped spot near the elevators that would take them to the street level.

"Nice," Ellie said.

"Yep, this," Delilah gestured to the blue and white placard she placed on the rearview mirror, "saves us from trying to find a parking space and gives us more time to enjoy Comic-Con."

"Let's go," Jimmy said, excitedly and exited the SUV.

While Tim helped Delilah into her wheelchair, Reid took care not to stand too close to Ellie, or stare at her. He couldn't help noticing a subtle perfume she wore that reminded him of spring flowers.

"Come on," Tim said, and they trooped to the elevators.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Ellie walked next to Spencer Reid as they exited the parking garage. She tried not to stare at him despite his costume choice, which she thought perfect for a man she barely knew. He had eyes that intrigued her with their color which reminded her of melted milk chocolate. His hair disordered and wavy enhanced the planes of his face. He was tall and lanky, and she wondered if he were suffering from the heat in his coat. She tried to think of something to say, but nothing came to mind as they hurried through the thronging crowds headed into the huge Conference Center.

"Everyone has their wristbands," Tim said loudly over the buzz of the crowd around them.

"Yes," Ellie said as she dodged around a couple of tall – men she assumed – dressed as the Emperor's guards from "The Return of the Jedi."

She nearly lost her footing and almost fell into Spencer. He caught her arms and steadied her as a couple of teenage boys laughed and pointed at her. "You okay," he asked, and the quiet steadiness of his voice sent shivers down her spine.

"Yes," she said and tried not to let it show how his eyes made her stomach flip. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Come on," Breena called.

"Yeah, let's not get separated. Here's the entrance for All-Access." Tim shouted over the noise.

They hurried up the wide, curving steps and into one set of glass double doors. The crowd thinned out and they were able to easily walk together to one of three check-in stations. Ellie stepped into line just ahead of Delilah, while Reid walked in front of them with Tim.

"How's it going?" Delilah said.

"Okay," Ellie hissed. "He's nice."

"Just nice?"

"Shh," she said and held out her arm to the wristband scanner. "Later."

Delilah smirked at her friend and raised her eyebrows at Tim when he glanced back at them. He smiled and moved to the side to let Ellie and Reid walk together. Ellie gritted her teeth but couldn't work up too much ire because, despite her nerves, she was beginning to like Spencer Reid.

The hallway they entered was about twenty feet wide and so long, she could barely see the end. Several open doors lined the hall and were roped off with red velvet ropes. There were easels set up with the celebrity panels scheduled with times clearly visible.

"Looks like the Aquaman panel is down there," Jimmy said. "Breena and I saw it and we loved it."

"Yeah, that was a good one." Tim agreed. "Let's join the line. It's in twenty minutes."

Reid was staring at the poster and realized something he'd nearly forgotten due to Ellie's proximity and putting all his attention on her.

_Lila Archer!_

"Um, what about the Star Wars panel. I read that Mark Hamill's here today."

"No," Delilah said. "It's not until this evening and Aquaman is now."

"Right."

He realized that he couldn't escape without looking like an idiot, so they queued up with the other fans and he tried not to think about seeing Lila again after thirteen years. Instead, he tried to focus his attention on Ellie. Their eyes met and she smiled. "What do you think so far?"

"Aw, lots of people."

"I'm glad we're not out in the main area. It looks crazy."

Reid looked to his left and noticed the open metal doors on an area that he knew to be five hundred and fifteen thousand square feet that was divisible into nine spaces. Today, it was one contiguous space, and it was filled with people milling around displays or lined up for food. He could smell pizza, and other choices, and see a vendor that sold frozen yogurt.

"I agree," he said.

"So, what did you think of Aquaman," Ellie asked.

Reid flinched a bit. "Um, I liked it."

Ellie raised her eyebrows as if to ask if that was all when Jimmy said. "Hey Spencer, McGee told me that you know Lila Archer."

Reid went cold despite his coat and scarf. He wiped at his forehead with one hand and said. "Ah, yeah, I do."

"Oh, don't say that," Breena said with a grin. "You'll make my husband jealous. He has a major crush on her."

"Um, well, it was on a case about thirteen years ago. She had a stalker."

"Yeah, I remember reading about that on her website," Jimmy said. "The FBI saved her and – wait," he said eagerly. "I saw a photo from a tabloid of you with her and –"

"Jimmy," Breena interrupted. "I'm sure that Spencer doesn't need us to rehash one of his cases. Sorry," she directed to Reid and Ellie. "He gets excited because she's on his Freebie Five list."

"Breena," Jimmy squeaked.

Ellie sniggered despite her curiosity about Spencer and Lila. "Way to go, Jimmy."

Palmer blushed bright red and shoved at his glasses. "Tell them about your list, Breena."

"You have one too," Delilah and Ellie said at the same time.

"Yeah, who's on yours," Breena asked.

"Can we talk about something else?" Tim asked as the line finally began to move forward.

"Tim's upset because I included Chris Hemsworth on mine," Delilah said.

"Oh, me too," Breena said and they high-fived each other.

"Guys," Tim said.

Reid wanted to thank Tim for interrupting before someone asked him if he had a list and whom might be on said list. They all fell silent until Tim and Jimmy began talking about Aquaman again. Reid tried to think of conversational topics with Ellie, but couldn't so he stayed quiet until they found seats and he realized that they were two rows back from the elevated table and the cast had begun to file into the room to thunderous applause. He looked up at the panel as he clapped, and his eyes found Lila's as if a magnet pulled them there. He was sure she wouldn't recognize him, but her eyes widened and then she smiled broadly and winked at him!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: see my profile**_

Ellie couldn't stop her eyes from straying to Spencer during the Aquaman Panel. The distraction he presented confused her. They'd known each other for less than two hours and yet, she felt distinctly irritated by his reaction to Lila Archer. She was aware when the actress made eye contact with him and she'd noticed that he kept trying not to look at the panel table.

She almost cheered when the Q and A session finally ended and they stood to leave the noisy and crowded room. Some attendees were waiting for the photo ops they'd purchased with their tickets, and some were exiting the room.

"Guys," Breena called. "Jimmy bought a photo op with Lila Archer."

"Seriously," Tim sighed.

"Why not?" Jimmy said. "As an All-Access Pass holder, I have priority."

"I meant, it's a waste of money, don't you think."

"No way, it's a once in a lifetime opportunity and I mean to take full advantage. Imagine Dr. Mallard when I tell him," Jimmy expostulated. "I'm going to get in line."

"Go," Breena said. "I have to pee. Want to come with me, ladies."

Ellie decided a trip to the bathroom was an excellent idea and they hurried out into the main hallway before Reid or Tim could comment on their exit.

"So," Delilah said. "How's it going with Spencer?"

"I thought it was going great, but he doesn't know we're on the same planet thanks to Ms. Lila Archer. What is so great about her other than beauty and celebrity."

"Ellie," Delilah began. "You have it wrong about her. Tim told me the story. It was a one-time thing. They kissed and that was it. Tim said that Spencer thinks Lila's a nice memory, but that's it. In fact, he told Tim that she is extremely high maintenance. He prefers women a bit more laid back."

"Like you," Breena put in.

They entered the bathroom and after ten minutes in line, took their turns in the stalls. When they met in the main hallway, the same conversation picked up again.

"All I know," Ellie said, "Is that Spencer was visibly nervous and trying not to look at her. He wouldn't talk to me."

"Ellie," Delilah rolled to a stop in front of her friend. "Tim and I have known Spencer for years. He likes you. _Trust_ me."

Breena nodded in agreement. "I haven't known Spencer very long, but he doesn't seem the type to be taken in by a pretty face."

"He's a guy," Ellie pointed out.

"Yes, but he's not like most men," Delilah insisted. "He doesn't open up easily and look at what you were talking about in the car."

"Books," Ellie said as though Delilah might be less than bright.

"Yeah, about the lesser known works of Sir Arthur Conan-Doyle. Spencer loves Sir Arthur's works, especially anything other than Sherlock Holmes, although he likes the detective, too. Just look at his costume."

"Yeah," Ellis said. "He's cute."

"Are you kidding," Breena said. "He's hot."

Delilah smirked, then laughed. "Yes, he is."

"Alright, so what do I do?"

"Pretend like you didn't notice his reaction to Lila. Let him tell you about her when he's ready."

Ellie blew out a long breath. "Okay."

"Heads up, here come the guys."

Spencer blinked in surprise when Ellie walked up to him and said. "How was the photo-op?"

"It was fantastic," Jimmy said. "Lila is so nice."

Breena rolled her eyes and Delilah snorted laughter when Jimmy continued to praise his crush and his two minutes of her attention. Tim took in Spencer and Ellie and narrowed his eyes. He glanced at his wife and she nodded slightly.

"Hey," he said loudly and the group turned toward him. "You guys want to split up for a few hours. We can meet at the Star Wars Panel."

"Yeah," Breena said as she grabbed Jimmy's hand. "I want to find a tee-shirt to add to my collection."

"I'm good," Delilah agreed and wheeled away in the direction of the main staging area. Tim followed her and the next thing Reid knew he and Ellie were alone in a huge crowd of people.

"Ah, sorry, that wasn't very subtle," he remarked.

"No," she agreed. "I don't think they're capable of subtlety."

"I'm glad," he said. "I wanted to explain about Lila and –"

"You don't have to. It's none of my –"

"I want to."

As they made their way across the main hallway and into the giant staging area, Spencer told her about Lila and her stalker.

"Wow," Ellie said. "So you kissed someone you were supposed to be protecting."

"Oh yeah. In my defense, it was a very tense situation and –"

She held up a hand. "I get it. If I oversaw protecting Matthew Gray Gubler, I might be tempted to behave less than professionally."

"Who's he?" Spencer wondered.

"Seriously. Don't you watch TV?"

"No. I like to read."

Ellie shook her head and smirked at him. "He's an actor on a television show about criminal profilers in the FBI. Come to think of it, his character is a lot like you. In fact, you kind of resemble him, but you're better looking."

Spencer lifted an eyebrow and tried to think of a response but couldn't, so he said. "Oh."

"Sorry, we hardly know each other, and I didn't think…"

"Don't apologize. I'm told I have trouble accepting compliments."

"That's how it was intended."

Spencer dodged around a group of people dressed as characters from the latest Avengers movie and nearly ran into a woman carrying a drink and a wrapped parcel of food.

"Thank you, and I mean it. I guess the point I want to make is that I was young and infatuated when I met Lila. I'm not young and naïve anymore and I'm not most definitely not infatuated with her."

"Then I say, let's go check out the booths and we'll talk about something else."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

An hour later, Spencer and Ellie sat just outside the main hall of the conference center in a patch of shade. They'd found a spot to sit on concrete benches and enjoyed pizza and sodas. Near Spencer lay two plastic bags of souvenirs they'd purchased during their tour of the huge, crowded, main room.

"Pizza's good," Ellie commented after swallowing a bite and taking a drink of her lemonade.

"Surprisingly tasty," Spencer agreed.

He watched the breeze ruffle her hair and when she smiled, something tingled in his gut. In the intervening hour, he'd found her to be intelligent, opinionated and kind. She had an attractive laugh and she loved comic books of all kinds.

Ellie noticed the wind blowing Spencer's hair into untidy wisps around his face and she shivered a bit despite the hot July day. He was obviously gifted and well read, but she wondered about the sadness in his beautiful eyes. They called to her and she wanted to answer, a revelation that frightened her a little.

"So, do you want to go back in and spend more money, or stay here."

"Here," she said. "It's nice and cool and much quieter out here."

"Agreed."

"Do you suppose the others are wondering what happened to us?"

"Yes," Ellie said with a grin.

"I think they deserve to wonder after their less than subtle attempt to set us up."

"I'm glad they did," she said.

"Me too, but they don't _need_ to know it."

Ellie's eyes lit up. "Hm. Are you suggesting that we let them assume we're not hitting it off."

"No – but perhaps we don't make it obvious that we have."

"I think you're brilliant."

"Thanks. I'm going to enjoy it."

"So will I."

They were silent as they finished lunch. Then, Spencer decided that fortune favors the bold. He turned to his new friend and said. "Just because Tim set us up, doesn't mean it has to end. Would you like to get a cup of coffee sometime in the near future?"

"No," Ellie said and almost laughed at the surprise in his expression. "I mean, yeah I want to see you again, but let's skip the coffee and go straight to dinner and then we'll see."

His eyes warmed to melted chocolate and he smiled broadly. "I accept."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. "What's your number?" He gave it and she added it to her contacts.

"I'd ask for yours, but we barely know each other and despite our agreement, I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"You're not."

He smiled and nodded. "Okay, I'll take it."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Tim found Ellie and Spencer at the line for the Star Wars Panel. "Hey."

"Hi, where's Delilah?" Spencer asked.

"She's with Jimmy and Breena in the main hall. They're still checking out the booths. I got bored with all the people and decided to get into line. They should be here any minute.

"Great, because we're looking forward to this."

Later, they trooped out of the Convention Center and across the street to the mall's parking garage. Ellie made a point of sitting with Breena which left Jimmy sitting with Spencer in the middle seat. Spencer carefully looked around at Ellie while Breena talked to Jimmy and winked at her.

She smiled and nodded as Tim backed the SUV out of the parking spot and joined the line to pay for parking. Ellie turned her attention to Breena and they chatted together as Tim drove into the purple twilight of a summer night.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"So, what do you think about Ellie and Spencer?" Delilah asked as they readied for bed.

"I guess they hit it off okay. They spent most of their time together."

"I thought so, but when we left, they weren't talking and Ellie didn't want to sit next to him in the car. They barely said goodbye when we dropped Ellie at her place."

"I think you're overreacting, Dee."

"Maybe. I guess we'll see."

"If it will make you feel better, I'll see what I can find out on Monday."

Delilah opened her mouth, closed it then sighed. "I was going to tell you not to grill her, but yeah, see what you can find out."

Tim laughed and kissed his wife. "I like the way you think."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Spencer opened the door to his apartment and dropped his go bag on the floor next to his desk. He rubbed his hands over his face and wondered, not for the first time if he were finally burning out. The last week since Comic-Con had been brutal. If not for his texts with Ellie and a couple of phone calls when he could sneak them in during cases, he thought he might go little nuts.

He went to his bedroom and quickly changed his clothes. He was retying his shoelaces when his phone buzzed.

"Hello."

"Hey."

"Ready to go."

"Yep.

"See you in fifteen."

"I'm looking forward to it, Spencer."

He smiled as he grabbed his jacket and his wallet, badge, and keys. The time for their promise dinner had arrived and he couldn't wait to see Ellie again.

**_THE END_**


End file.
